Will meet again
by July1996
Summary: Lucy must go back to his world, unfortunately. Over the Dawn Treaders journey they fell in love, and now they must share the latest goodbye. One-shot


**I had had this insi****de my head for days now, and I neede to post it. Hope you like it. Leave a review, please!**

* * *

**_Will meet Again_**

When Lucy finally reached him, the tears were already running through his checks in a silent cry. He looked down, afraid of breaking down right then, right there, because the strength was leaving his body rapidly. But Lucy tenderly lifted his chin with her hand, and Caspian couldn't help but lean into her soft touch while closing his eyes to enjoy every minute of it. He opened them a few seconds after, and was met with the most beautiful blue gaze he had ever seen. Small tears fell from her eyes and he reached to hurriedly wipe them away; he left his right hand caressing her soft check while the other hand intertwined with hers.

"Please, don't cry," she asked quietly, trying to stop her own sobs. He tried, though he did not succeed, mostly because of the thoughts of the events that were about to take place. He felt as a sharp pain went through his heart when he pressed his forehead over hers, taking in the beauty of the woman before him, because he understood now that she wouldn't be his anymore. He understood that he wouldn't wake up to see her beside him, or that he wouldn't feel her small hand inside his, or that his eyes wouldn't see her bright smile anytime soon. Or that he wouldn't see the love in her dazzling gaze never again.

And he knew that she was thinking the exactly same things.

It had been such a romantic story through their journey. While the Dawn Treader traveled around those magnificent but dangerous waters, they had actually fallen in love. And they had shared each other's feelings, making the best of their adventure to return the Seven Lords home safely. They had seen themselves involved in something stronger than anything, even stronger than any love that had been shared in Narnia. Well, _almost_ anything, Caspian thought.

Because nobody nor anything, not even the truest adoration, was stronger than Aslan and his will. And he had already taken a decision.

Caspian needed now in the short time they had left, he thought, to show Lucy his love with words somehow; he needed to tell her how much love he felt for her. Everything he felt for her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, since he knew that it would break her heart to hear him say it when she wouldn't actually _have_ it. However, he spoke tenderly:

"I will never forget you, your Majesty," he whispered. "I shall be thinking of you every minute of the day, and will borrow you in my heart wherever I go, forever and ever." A small, sad smile was brought to her lips at the memory of that magical moment they had shared that lovely night on deck, when he had confessed his love for her, those three words said at the time too. Her fingers caressed over his soft lips while renewed tears fell from his brown orbs. "I will always love you, Lucy Pevensie, until my very end. And even when my heart stops beating, I will still love you. Because I can promise you we will meet again someday. I'll be waiting for you in Aslan's country eternally if it's necessary, I don't care, but I give you my word: we _will_ meet again, my Quinn."

Lucy gasped at his words, and couldn't help but let a few more tears fall over her face.

"My love will forever be yours, Caspian," she whispered. "And my heart shall remain with you until we meet again, so please keep it safe."

She leaned in and her mouth covered his, sealing those promises. He felt her soft lips moving tenderly over his, and he responded, pouring all his love in that one kiss. It was no hungry kiss, though, nor was there any anxiety. Just passion and love… and hope. And the simple brush of lips made Caspian's heart torn in pain once more, understanding it would be the last. He left his fingers caressing his wet check, but moved his other hand to her waist and pushed her gently towards him, not wanting to let go, while her hands rest on the back of his head keeping him close. Their lips separated, but Caspian felt Lucy's arm hugging him from his neck. He put his arms around her tightly, embracing her strongly.

It seemed like hours had passed when they finally broke apart, but it had been just a few minutes, indeed. Lucy took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye; their tears had finally subsided. She then said the only thing that would remain true eternally, didn't matter what happened with time:

"See you soon then," she whispered, a small sad smile playing on her lips. And Caspian couldn't help himself when he returned the gesture. These words had meant a lot to them since the very first day they had met, because she _always_ came back to him.

So he said it back.

"See you soon then."


End file.
